


丑东西

by lrca



Category: nnyy
Genre: M/M, 就这样吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrca/pseuds/lrca
Summary: 我爱上他了。张颜齐对自己空空荡荡的肠胃讲。





	丑东西

马学长得了奖。大奖，震惊中西，震撼业内业外。谁都哭了，谁的朋友圈都被转爆了。张颜齐看不起的要死，这样拿这些眼光衡量出来的作品，能残存一星半点的艺术气息？

但你必须承认……姚琛说，在此之前，你见过吗？在这届大赏之前，第八十九届——或者往后一百届，两百届，你看过这样的照片吗？你能看到这样的照片吗？你敢相信吗？越说越有点激动：在此之前的八十九张照片，就算拿到金奖，流传度又多广呢？是不是从来都只在评委和萎缩塌陷的自以为是地原地周折？

第一次见到周震南前一个半小时，张颜齐倒在车座上转了一下镜筒：你不要总搞些虚头巴脑的东西吓我。为彰显自己之遗世独立，丝毫不为此次所奔赴的展览馆所动，整场谈话期间，都没怎么抬头；眼看逼近目的地，施舍一样地昂昂下颚，才瞥到姚琛在副驾驶看他，正以一种悲天悯人的脸色。这时候他还不知道他要见到的是什么样惊世骇俗的东西，姚琛看他像看刀已经架在案板上的活鸡。也像四十五岁的爹看他儿子为了惹怒自己在家门口屙屎。完完全全的，露骨地在喊他憨批的眼神。这眼神刺在他身上蔑视过甚，张颜齐不自在地扭了扭坐姿。

谁都知道这张照片被传到神乎其神！张颜齐再闭目塞听，没有亲眼见过高斯模糊后散播的赝品，也总总听到人议论：摄影师、非摄影师；文学家、非文学家；艺术学者、非艺术学者，等等。与名气齐飞的，某某些评论家钉给的标签，附文道：有史以来含金量最高金奖作品……一副你尖叫中沉默的照片。

张颜齐嘴里掐了根糖棍，牙凿着一上一下地翘，一个吸烟的姿态。但张颜齐是不吸烟的，他借此表现他的漫不经心而已。娘咧，翘住二郎腿，一面翻咨询册一面讲：嘞个行家说的像是我半夜压马路捡的小卡片。姚琛骂他：你现在尾巴翘多高到时候哭得就有多惨。张颜齐心说那就走着瞧嘛。枕着颈椎套不三不四地枕到车在馆口泊稳。端起相机进安检，保安非让他存进安保柜，张颜齐说不要。转了一下身子：为哈子不让我相机进去嘛。保安说防止盗摄，说得还挺道貌岸然，皮鞋噌亮，搞得张颜齐多像个小偷。张颜齐说我稀罕拍你的东西？瞪着那个保安。保安回瞪他，其倔强与臭屁同张颜齐势均力敌，差一点要打起来。张颜齐比保安高出半个头地俯视他，看了半天，耷了背说算咯算咯，把电池挖出来押了。电池放你这可以了吧，不担心了吧。

一面往馆廊里走。并没有打冷气，扑面而来的潮湿却是挂满水雾的，灰色的。铺天盖地的倒吊着劈头砍在张颜齐眼前。他抖抖肩膀，问姚琛：你有没感觉到嘿冷？姚琛说莫的。张颜齐只能摸住后脖子走路，手完完全全地插在领口里地防止子虚乌有的凉意。愈走愈深，像走在通往恐怖片的海报。为什么……还没到？本来想这样地问出口，被杀死在张颜齐抬头的那一刻里了。

说出来的只有：为什么？

为什么？

张颜齐至少还站在几乎十米开外，但他遭到袭杀了，已经走不动了。站了一秒，或一分钟，他不知道。他算不清楚了，他的思考能力早早地丧生了。他只知道他在这片片刻刻里被时间和眼前这样的画面煮死了一千遍、一万遍。他看到那张照片了。十二寸大地裱在玻璃柜深深再深深的地方，他站在画面之外，那么多分分秒秒碾过他，蹂躏他，他仍然没有往前走的动作，但他已经清楚的知道——不论贴近多少，对于这张照片而言，他始终只能是个局外人。就算跳海一样决绝地一头撞到这照片上，也进入不到周震南里。

——不过他是后来才知道照片里面的主人公叫周震南的。

他目前仍溺水在这样一张永远看不清的照片，一张不可置信的照片。这是那种所有摄影师穷尽一生都想拍出来的那种，临死前才舍得放弃私有，被刊登发表的照片。 却在此时此刻无比真实，分毫毕现地出现在这里。大海啊，男人和女人啊，鸟啊，田野啊，洗脚城啊，分娩和死亡啊，血和眼泪和口水啊。统统都在这里，都在这一刻了。

最他妈可怕的事情是这照片之来者不拒。横跨性别和伦理地，信女看他觉得他是玛丽亚，娼妓看到他就湿透了。然后紧接着普通人看到他，觉得他奇特又诡异的眼神在邀请；放荡一点的把手机摄像头藏在夹克下面，在窄窄的缝隙间照一张小照，把周震南就这样地装回家用以手淫。后者认为他的眼神在欲拒还迎。不仅如此，还有许许多多的不仅如此。无尽的，长的，蜿蜒的，深邃的，抑郁的幻想。尽管他是衣冠端正地跌坐在那里，但都从他冷淡的莹白色的皮肤里植出来。张牙舞爪，遮天蔽日。

你想到什么？姚琛和他一样在跪拜在朝圣这样快意地具现着的美学。张颜齐一个屁放不出来。嫉妒而羞耻的，他庆幸自己把电池留在安保口，不然这相机镣在他脖子上，只会使他活像个窘迫的老囚。

他的美丽是危险的，是让人一面嫌恶一面上瘾的，他天生适合被沦陷。张颜齐感受不到自己了，剩下酸痛的臣服堆在膝盖上，熟透的欲望烂在小腹里。只剩下这些是真实的。除此之外，所有视线可及的，都一瞬间腐朽成令人不寒而栗的低俗。俗透了，烂透了。我受够了。张颜齐表情逐渐冷却下去。姚琛知道这种时刻的镇静是不可救药的，张颜齐完蛋了。就像中学生理应当碰都不要碰更别说迷恋文学，张颜齐痴狂的他自己固执己见的审美，就理应当一辈子别叫他看见。活在想象里的总是比洗晾出来的美好维度倍。周震南是个例外，张颜齐每个毛孔都对爱上他这件事供认不讳。他现如今在爱河中呛水沉底了。

我爱上他了。张颜齐对自己空空荡荡的肠胃讲。

你晓得为什么能被拍成这样勒效果？张颜齐缓慢而惨淡的摇头。天黑透了。他在他十秒内爱上的男青年慈悲的普照下度过了四个小时。眼神还留在画框里。一副被嵌到画框里头的相片，听起来多么荒谬的事情；但对于他就是合理的。而且这相片几乎把他也抓到里面去了。他也甘愿被抓进这照片里老到骨头都烂掉了。同样，他可以为里面这个素未谋面的人出生入死。姚琛突然说：里头这个男嘞是我弟，小时候住屋隔壁的。后来搬走喽。

张颜齐不吱声。

他过敏。

这时张颜齐微微回头，眉毛腾在刘海里：你说啥子？

过敏。

什么过敏？

相机。姚琛戳戳张颜齐颈行上吊的，对这个过敏。相机过敏。

张颜齐终于舍得分姚琛一点眼色，两只手臂圈着膝盖，一左一右地蹭到他旁边。像个千年老螃蟹，步履蹒跚，风雨飘摇。姚琛可以体谅他，张颜齐的灵魂被榨干了，还在半空里流浪。但他灵魂一千分之一的遗产还能支撑他饥肠辘辘的求知欲：别个叫啥子名字？

人叫周震南。威震八方的震，红豆生南国的南。

张颜齐不好意思问红豆生南国的南是哪个南，只能听姚琛往下讲。照片是他前男朋友拍勒。

张颜齐头歪了一下，好好吃惊的表情：喜欢男的？故意没有问别的。马学长的前男友，马学长二十岁名扬海内外，马学长的前男友靓丽程度锋利如此却名不见经传。马学长真是十分狠心，舍得抛下这样的玻璃雕塑，只身飞往美国领奖，顺带极大可能游学几个月甚至几年，期间认识新的男友女友，试图拍些比这照片更绝对的东西来。明显的无稽之谈嘛。愈是这样急迫的想摆脱他，越是不可能。他拍到了这样的周震南，亲眼咀嚼过他的艳情，代价就得是一辈子不论躲到天涯海角都再也撇不开他。不需要很久，情况就会由大家提起马学长顺带兴高采烈地探讨周震南，恶化成大家忙着跪舔周震南顺带问一下：是谁拍的这照片？

百分之零点几的几率被回答：摄影师好像姓马吧。

马学长从小外国教育带大，但这样的可悲结果也是能够早早遇见的，为明哲保身，只能走的越早越好。但其实一切早就在他颤抖地洗出这张相片时，就已经为时过晚了。

姚琛白张颜齐一眼：搞嘛大惊小怪，你不喜欢男的？

张颜齐回回神，等了好一会才说：是喜欢男的，但是不稀罕你。

姚琛：您自己打听人家去吧，我先走哈，拜拜。

张颜齐觉得自己坏死了，他这样正大光明地明知故问：别个为啥子同前男朋友分辽嘛？

不合适就分了嘛，你管那么多干啥子诶。

你说你懂不懂麦。

不懂。

噢。张颜齐眼神飘飘走走，我就是觉得他眼熟。

他喜欢唱歌跳舞的，你可能在电视上面同人家萍水相逢过一眼。

张颜齐再次陷入沉默。很久之后笑了：喜欢唱歌跳舞，对相机还过敏？

姚琛看他炸起的平和而波光粼粼的笑纹，琥珀色的皮肤流着春情，一阵恶心，说：嗯。

马学长不愿意，我愿意。

二十年前还不流行锡纸烫，但张颜齐他爸单靠静电发型同样妖惑众生，演变到二十年后幸福得有点大腹便便的意思，好在明智地选在大好年华仰仗潇洒早早生好了小孩。小孩置办稳妥后，妻子如何秀外慧中也显得次要起来，人到中年，他爸每天吃酒吃到凌晨一点，开始事业攀登。攀登至今到了什么地位呢，到了在张颜齐听到周震南喜欢唱歌跳舞以后，陡然松了一口气的地步。喜欢唱歌跳舞，事情才显得比较好办。

张少爷从来对老爸的事业毫无兴趣。什么什么帝国，什么什么别墅，他自己乐衷做那种精神分裂的先锋，在艺术的羊肠小道上披荆斩棘都来不及，没空收手照顾凡夫俗子间你猜我瞒的小事。请缨到晚宴上去，还是头一次。与爸爸少见地同桌吃牛排，没有笑到很贱地挤兑说，我只想恰火锅，配不上他老人家高级。好在小时候总归学过什么是餐桌礼仪，不至于用拳头握刀叉。但他还是吃不惯五分熟，切罢两小块，已经熨帖地把刀叉在盘侧摆一个八字，再捻口水巾擦好嘴。

张爸爸心情大好。两只手指伸出去，夹起高脚杯，要和张颜齐来一个cheers。张颜齐说爸爸，我已经联系好李伯伯，明早可以领到领带和西装。张爸爸笑眯眯：年轻人爱玩总归是可以。只是先说好，全场都可以给你玩，有一个不行……

张颜齐已经按捺不下，从餐桌上站起来：伯伯刚刚给我发短信说已经都准备好了，我没喝酒，现在去领吧。

张颜齐太饥渴了，他太需要这样的机会，这样的模特，这样天载难逢的巧合。我看到他了，张颜齐低头，敲敲打打地向姚琛发信息。他现在在后面那个小厅的沙发上。

姚琛杳无音信。但他还是接着敲打，毕竟张颜齐也并不是真的需要谁应和他，他就是需要讲一讲，显摆一显摆，姚琛在此时显得并不是最重要的角色。主角正装危坐在卡座上等他呢。南滨路的璀璨晚宴，金箔裹起香槟杯，宝格丽拦腰剪断，仅仅为了一小抹欲拒还迎的腰沟沟。你妈卖批，勒回东家啷个是个浙江来的憨批，就喜欢亭台轩榭，小桥流水，还要旗袍握着脖颈的美女掐琵琶张小嘴，唱一些狗屁不通的咿啊呀啊，嘴唇裹住牙齿，下巴上横亘一花苞似的充满意味。好吧，你看，这就是我为什么格外讨厌来艺术流界的美满大Patty，净搞一些显眼透顶的性暗示玩笑，个个自以为是得很，感觉自己在搞行为艺术呢！其实他妈我一眼就能望到底，比廉价塑料还廉价。

“嗯嗯——阿咿——”

跋涉在满场流动起来的娇娇啼，满场偷渡的秋波，张颜齐侧身逃过盏盏撞过来的葡萄酒，逃了一路，终于窥到他缪斯的圣光。工笔的的刘海，比照片还莹白的脖颈，掖在窄窄的领口后海波一样起伏。周震南披着Ede & Ravenscroft新款，好像一个偷穿爸爸衣服的中学生。张颜齐第一次看一个男的收西装腰扣，收出十七世纪贵妇敛鲸骨裙的效果。

噢！噢！就是他！就是他！就是这种的感觉！化成灰也不会忘。不动声色地走了过去，张颜齐偏头往卡座四周望了一圈，害怕惊动鸽子滩一样柔情似水地坐了下去。周震南这样的白鸽则是可怜的被拴了脚的人工景点，扳直的脊梁骨，好像一根宣誓贞洁的耻辱柱。他都已经来了这个地方了，而所有来这个地方的喜欢唱歌跳舞的青年都只有同样一个目的，他能例外到哪里去呢？也听说有些导演就喜欢看扭着脖子像天鹅似的扑腾的样子。他扳得这么直，摆得这么高的自尊心。张颜齐笑了一下，要是他来到再晚一点，他就该为这个夜晚取名“受难日”。周震南受难，就是他受难。而让张颜齐受难的人一概被诅咒不得好死。

可怜的小白鸽，张颜齐再委婉地莅临，都惊动到他。跑不走，飞不高，夹着羽骨瑟瑟，坐在他旁边而已，一副被羞辱到脱光了的表情。那马学长当初到底怎么哄骗他拍照？他眼睛里面射出来的可怜兮兮的傲慢，上上下下淋了张颜齐一身。可能他也像这样，他手腕交叉在脸前，摇头晃脑：不要嘛，不要。

你叫啥子名字诶？

张颜齐在场间种种耳鬓厮磨和吊嗓吼叫间插话：嗨，嗨？

周震南被他招了三四次才意识到在和他招手。指了一下自己，他说：我？

张颜齐这时候倒一言不发。只用他那种蜂蜜琥珀的眼神，用他那种波光粼粼的笑。把小厅堂里的搭讪佯装成像《罗马假日》那样的烂漫恋曲。就这样看了一秒，两秒，看到周震南恍惚间以为他们已经熟到可以去开房了。

其实他大可不必回答，张颜齐早心里默写周震南的名字千遍有余啦。过程，都是过程而已。此时美人都分别翩翩入座到大腿上，张颜齐眼看时间紧急，自我介绍说我叫脏盐切，说出一种凌晨私奔的隐蔽。他们等哈要开始跳舞，用尽此生最最水纹一样低声下气地口吻，但周震南听出来他皱着眉头恳求，其实是在威胁。选我，还是选后面知名大导演，高价制作人？都藏在这微笑里了。周震南嚼着下嘴唇，把手搭到张颜齐一具邀请的掌心里。

这张脸还太年轻了，这双手还太年轻了，这赌博一样的邀请还太年轻了。但周震南被他身上漏出来的味道慑住了，被他舔着虎牙的威胁吓住了。遭了，遭了，周震南，完蛋了，事情大错特错。

可是手已经搭上去了，怎么办？张颜齐另一只手爬上来，围住他的腰，“……你想要男步还是女步？”周震南仍紧紧叼着自己下嘴唇，下颚线上融化了一滴汗，好像从冷柜里剥出来失去保护的冰雕。眼看大提琴小提琴均已就位，即将欲盖弥彰地鸣起来的圆舞曲，把周震南逼到一个无路可退的地步了。噢，该死，周震南，出师不利，今天遇到的第一个就这么恐怖难缠。这话都问出口了，我还有回旋的余地？颤抖地说，我跳女步吧，没料到说出一种千娇百媚的怯憨，怯到张颜齐咬了一下自己舌头。但他其实原本真心没有逼他的意思，欲开口，灯光已经暗下去了。不知道他能不能迪斯科球下读懂我。就这样稀里糊涂的动了起来。

国标，探戈，弗朗明戈，都可以，灯掐灭了，世界一片鱼鳞式的漆黑，亮起来是夏日泳池，灭下去是盲人的黑。就算不关灯，除了周震南自己，哪个舞伴能看懂这些呢？只要跟上钢琴什么时候踩重键，只要保持平衡，把肩膀永远矮在男步肩膀下面……没人发现我现在有多慌乱。结果张颜齐非要在他头顶上说：“你跳得个稀撇。”瞬间有一种凉风拂过大腿根的危机四伏感，并且周震南确信高定西装的布蹭在手上也不能让稀烂的舞蹈变惊世骇俗。周震南雕塑地被挽住移动，张颜齐趁机打量他，浑身上下，手腕上勒着一块Piaget，袖口打着一颗宝格丽新款，低头看不起皮鞋，但光听脚后跟打着地板的声音就知道不菲。

还是一座镶钻雕塑，昂贵得很。张颜齐不由自主握他握得更紧了一点。两个人各怀鬼胎，凌乱到已经不能被强称作跳舞。张颜齐正在回想姚琛和他说过的话：“你知不知道他现在有多红……多抢手？不是他在等机会，是机会在求他！你等着看看吧，不出多久……”

但他们都没我快。谁敢这么贸然挪用一个金贵的艺术图画里走出来的活生生的男青年，十八岁未满，小而雪白，气息过于脱俗另类了，没人敢动他。姚琛懂什么呀，什么动不得，他这样虚这样没水平的一夜爆红，能站住几天脚？话题炒热再被替换，大自然的基本规律而已，他这样可以被传播一个星期整的，已经算最难能可贵了。但再轻再理所应当的翅膀都不能在水上迁徙一辈子，周震南同理。

周震南需要东西填充自己。需要作品，需要舞台，需要大把大把的资金和人脉。但把他一身搭配换算成人民币，张颜齐喟叹再迅速也还是晚了一点。不过没关系。缪斯美丽如此，美丽都是要被展览，被共享的。他目前可以接受他是个n夜港湾，人人泊靠那种。

可惜问不出口，你的这些东西是谁给你买的。只能按捺到领着雕塑跳完这一段。未曾想周震南回神，身子逐渐软得像蛇像柳折，他在渐入佳境了。愈跳愈蹁跹，当小提琴割喉一样的锯起来，他就昂头，大方地秀出他那串流利的脖颈；当卤素灯照到他身上，他就温顺地塌到张颜齐抬高的手下面，转一个绝代芳华的圈；当琴键摁在黑色块，他就偎张颜齐胸口，令张颜齐托着的不是一个人而是一块云或者一阵风，紧接着淋漓尽致地把腿劈出去。就好像此时此刻不是勾引富二代的现场，是某表演艺术家在做临别巡演的最后的三分钟。他缓慢重回到身上的自信刺伤张颜齐了，他令张颜齐顿悟拿钱早就博弈不到周震南。

赤裸裸地示威，他愈漂亮的跳舞，愈是在讽刺：你有什么？

好哇，舞到尾声了。我有什么？张颜齐从领着雕塑跳舞，跳成他自己沉重失色地摆动。我什么也没有，但是你是我心埂上一株绞杀我的小树，你是我我拉美莫尔的露西亚，你是我的小神像，你是我沤烂的二十年里唯一散发香气的达娜厄。这样的挑衅是让人恼怒的，是让人犯罪的。好像在贬低我，张颜齐捏着他未成年的手指，捏到粉红从指痕向外蔓延，蔓延成一道微缩的肉体平原。好像我连舔舔他都不配。

他不缺钱，不缺人爱，不缺人消遣，不缺让他登台的大剧院，他缺什么？

——噢，噢，我想起来了。

他缺一次矫正。张颜齐幡然醒悟的这一瞬间，高雅而情色的华尔兹彻底停下来了。周震南挂着汗，舞跳完了，灵魂也从他身体里跌走了，变成一个黑洞洞的躯壳。张颜齐迷信地不肯放过他。我一定是疯了，这是爱吗？这是爱吧？它啃噬我，它要把我磨死了。张颜齐趁灯仍没把妖魔鬼怪照成原型，把周震南的手拾起来飞快地一啄。

周震南被吓了一跳，他没想到原来这种场合的人都这么明目张胆地搞下流那套。仓皇而震惊地看向他。张颜齐根本不给他时间喘气，他的炮弹誓要一次压倒他。就这样的在黑暗中对峙着，周震南能看出来张颜齐有什么要说，在等某个时分。内心一时间警铃大作，他看上去是要一次性吃了我。但他到底能放什么出来恐吓我？

灯要亮了。

灯过多，电磁缓冲了半秒，才能把全部电压窜到满格。就是现在。赶在灯亮起，把他全部勇气探空前最后一刻，张颜齐说：“我能治你。”

啪。

周震南从未感觉到这厅室亮得如此通透过。张颜齐在灯下无处遁形，露出一个白骨森森的表情。张颜齐自认为是在笑。

周震南在脱衣服的时候，显得格外不满十八岁。他缓慢、瑟缩地剥落自己，从卫衣里撕出来，像女学生面对心爱的老师降落自己薄薄瘪瘪的小背心。但是老师害怕的往后逃跑，说：不要，不要。

张颜齐说：信我嘛，我能治好你。

周震南从走进浴室，到出来看到张颜齐支在床头玩他那台相机，自始至终保持将信将疑。从电视柜后面看到匕首一样长出来的镜筒，还是害怕到要发抖。

他正在孤注一掷，赌他从今往后起码十年星途坦荡。他要唱，要跳，要望穿摄像头，去爱全世界，让所有人瓜分他的媚眼，就像旱地之于雨水那样的饥渴，就像雨水之于旱地那样的难得。

周震南像迈向死地一样的走过去。

张颜齐的手爬上来。火燎醒我了；蛇缠住我了；花开往我心脏地杀死我了。送花，不够，不够，我想送他一栋别墅。我想送他巴黎圣母院的钥匙，送他我房间的钥匙。张颜齐闻到周震南在他眼皮外的轮廓。齐刘海，薄凉的单眼皮。愤恨杀人犯一样愤恨我的眼神。他还在审视我，那一个动作不合格，就马上被剔除名单。我得滴水不漏才行。张颜齐一面拿嘴去弄他，一面伸手把相机取过来。周震南蜷在他臂侧发抖，他破碎地说你要干什么？张颜齐笑的像连环杀人犯，你莫着急嘛，哥哥要治好你呀。为什么这么紧张，你第一次被治吗？

相机开机了。周震南抖的愈来愈厉害，甚至没办法抽空反驳他。针一样闪烁起来的指示灯，扎在他皮肤上，把他勾得浑身线头，就好像两百只眼睛同时在监视他，就好像三千根针在同时扎破他。如此残忍，如此柔曼地，张颜齐一只手拿住相机，即将对他执行死刑了。

放轻松，南南。南南，南南。就好像他乳妈把他窝在胸口上唱囡囡包，侬要撒宁抱。然后就是软的布，湿的呼气，腥的奶味。

放轻松。

如果我以后要生小孩，

周震南化在他手臂中间。这时候他是一滩宗教一样神圣的东西。白的，发光的。软的，温情的。为什么是女儿？按道理来说，他应该在这样下流的时刻疑问，你找谁给你生小孩呢？但他已经羞愤欲绝，他颤抖得一句话都拼不整齐了。

人渣，这诈骗犯在这时候仍然整理着自己的发型。不知道你有没有看过很多很多勒文艺片，那些男主角怀里揣个娃娃，摇摇摆摆摇摇摆摆，不觉得好唯美嘛。周震南在他怀抱里遂不再是融化而颓废成塌陷了，灰心丧气的、精疲力尽地碎在他怀抱里。为什么是女娃娃？答案不言而喻，都是你的错，你周震南的错。你的小羊羔一样的美丽太过于初娩了。

他到现在还在谴责我呢！周震南好想从他手里站出来，但他已经不能了。他不敢想刚刚闪光灯亮起的瞬间，照到了多少他的手臂，多少腰背，多少大腿，或者多少其他东西。他不敢想现在那张储存卡有多肮脏。

但是周震南往张颜齐拥抱里面躲，边躲边说：我也觉得小女孩更可爱。


End file.
